Tell Me I'm A Wreck
by frenchienumber3
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH! A couple of stories about Edgar's relationship with all of the people that mean the most to him. Note: none of them are gay...just to let you know


**Tell Me I'm A Wreck**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as much as I wish I did. xD**

So my other story was/still is centered on the Cornelia Marie, but this time, it's the Northwestern. I'm still working on the plot, but I think it's going to be kind of focused on Edgar and his relationships with the people close to him. His brothers, Jake, and Matt. I'm still working it out in my head, but here is a start.

PLEASE review! I really enjoy reading what you guys have to say! So do it! xP jk 3

OH and just another note…their not gay….just wanna clear that up! Everyone in this story is a friend only!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had all happened so fast. One minute the pot was on the launcher, and the next, it had Jake caught between it and the sorting table. He heard Jake say something, but he couldn't make it out. For a second he couldn't move, but then he rushed over, pulling the pot with Matt's help. Jake struggled for a minute, but stumbled out moments later. Edgar took a deep breath, finally able to think straight. Jake bent over for a second, trying to catch the breath he had lost when the pot had hit him. Edgar walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Hey kid, you all right?" he asked, hoping that nothing was injured. Jake nodded, not quite able to talk yet. Edgar sighed with relief, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. It was my mistake." Jake shook his head,

"It's not." He said shortly. Edgar winced, the kid didn't look happy. And to make matters worse, Sig appeared at the doorway of the wheelhouse,

"What the hell happened!" he exclaimed, looking angrily at Edgar.

"I don't know." Edgar said.

"I'll tell you what happened." Sig replied, "You forgot to put the dogs on." Edgar looked down and nodded. "Make sure it doesn't happen again." Sig said as he walked back inside. Nick finished securing the pot before walking back to help finish sorting. Jake took a deep breath beside him, then stood back up. As if nothing had happened, he picked up the hook and got ready for the next pot. Edgar looked after him for a moment before heading back to the hydraulics station.

The boys continued to pull pots and sort crab, but there wasn't much talking involved, in fact, the only noise that was heard was the waves and the boat engine. It was unsettling to Edgar. He had been keeping a close eye on Jake, just to make sure that he wasn't lying when he had said he was ok, but nothing was different. The only change that he saw was the location of where he stood at the sorting table, and that was understandable. But Edgar could tell that something was wrong. The look in Jake's eyes said it all and Edgar couldn't help but worry.

Edgar was torn from his thoughts when Sig's voice rang over the hailer, "Alright, this is the last one for tonight. Finish up then get in here." He said.

Edgar sighed with relief, he couldn't work safely while his mind was on something else…or someone else if you wanted to get technical. He watched as Jake and the others finished sorting while he made sure that everything on deck was secure. He went over everything in his head, not wanting to make another mistake. When he was fully satisfied that everything was done, he signaled for all the boys to go on inside. He hung back and stopped Jake before he was able to go in. Jake looked at him questioningly, but didn't argue as he was pulled back out onto the deck.

For a while, neither of them spoke, but it was Edgar who broke the silence first.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Jake nodded quickly, wanting his deck boss, and friend, to know that he was fine.

"Yeah man, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

'But I do…' Edgar thought as the kid playfully punched him in the arm. "…is there something else that's bothering you?" he asked hesitantly. Normally he wouldn't give a damn about his crew, but there was something about Jake that made him care. Jake was also confused by his actions,

"No…I'm all good." He said, "You know how it goes, check your feelings at the door right?" Edgar sighed,

"Forget about the sign kid, just talk to me." Jake was kind of taken aback by the harsh tone that he used.

"I am talking to you dude. I'm telling you that nothing is wrong." He said, getting slightly irritated. He hadn't done anything wrong…at least nothing that he knew of. Edgar shook his head,

"Whatever, get inside and clean up, we don't have all night to rest." He said, as he turned around and walked inside, leaving Jake alone and totally confused.

* * *

Jake sat in the galley, trying really hard to look up at Edgar who was sitting across from him eating. He couldn't figure out why the deck boss was so angry with him, but he didn't have enough courage to ask him about it. So he went on without looking and without talking, hoping it would all blow over sooner or later.

"Hey there kid! How ya feeling?" Nick asked as he came up behind him and slapped him on the back. Jake winced, but quickly recovered. But not fast enough for Edgar not to notice. Edgar stared at Jake coolly, his face expressionless, but Jake never looked up at him.

"I'm good." Jake answered as Nick squeezed in next to Edgar. Edgar was positive that he would have to look at him now that Nick was sitting next to him, but Jake kept his head down, never looking away from his plate. Nick share a look with Edgar, but he knew better than to ask questions.

The silence was almost deafening to Jake as he pushed his food back and forth with his fork.

"You know, you really need to eat that, and not play with it." Jake finally looked up at Edgar. He hadn't even noticed that Nick had left. Jake looked back at down, not even replying to what Edgar had said.

"Your hurt, aren't you?" once again, Jake looked up at Edgar and by the look in his eyes, he knew he'd been caught. Jake shrugged. Edgar got up and walked over so that he was now standing beside him. "Take of your shirt." Edgar said. Jake looked up at him like he was crazy,

"What?!?!" he exclaimed. Edgar rolled his eyes,

"Oh just take it off." He said. Jake blinked but slowly did what he was told. "Now turn around." Edgar said. Jake slowly did so, afraid to disobey the deck boss. Edgar saw just what he had expected to find, a gain bruise across the entire length of his back and a lot of swelling. Jake's elbow also seemed a little banged up from where he tried to stop the pot from hitting him.

"Pain level. 1 to 10," Edgar said simply, Jake knew what he was asking. He shrugged,

"Maybe a 6…Edgar, it's really not that bad." Jake said, trying to convince him. Edgar chuckled,

"We all say that kid, but we really don't mean it." Jake turned back around to face him.

"Well I do mean it." Jake said, picking up his shirt and slowly putting it back on. Edgar walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen.

"Here, take three of these, and get some rest, I promise you, you'll feel better." Jake gratefully took them and sat back down at the table. Edgar turned around and began to walk away but stopped when he heard Jake,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take over for the night, Sig needs to sleep." He replied. Jake nodded. Edgar looked at him, "When your done down here, you can come up and keep me company so I don't fall asleep." He suggested. Jake smiled,

"Falling asleep on the job…Sig would kill you…possibly throw you overboard." Edgar chuckled,

"I don't doubt it." Jake nodded,

"Yeah, I'll be up in a while." Edgar smiled and began to climb up the stairs,

"You better bring coffee and cigarettes!" he shouted over his shoulder. Jake smiled and shook his head as he walked over to the sink, dropping in his plate and cup.

* * *

There you go! That's chapter one! xD so tell me what you think yeah? This on is a little different haha xD

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! 3


End file.
